1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to mechanical switches and to methods for controlling a mechanical switch in an electrical circuit.
2. Related Art
Various types of mechanical switches have been developed. Further, myriad miniaturized electronic components have been developed for integration into an integrated circuit. There is a continuing need for miniaturized mechanical switches and for methods for controlling a mechanical switch in an electrical circuit.